A conventional plug-type connector 5 as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 includes a plug portion 51 formed at one end and a pull portion 52 formed at the other end thereof. A pinch plate 53 is movably provided to a back of the pull portion 52. Two pieces of the plug-type connector 5 can be simultaneously plugged in a two-leveled housing 6 back to back. By operating the pinch plates 53, the pull portions 52 of the plug-type connectors 5 can be firmly coupled to the two-leveled housing 6 or removed from the housing 6.
As having been mentioned above, the pinch plate 53 is located at the back of the pull portion 52. Therefore, when two plug-type connectors 5 are plugged in the two-leveled housing 6 back to back, the pinch plates 53 thereof would contact with each other at distal ends thereof. When it is desired to remove any one of the two plug-type connectors 5 from the housing 6 by pulling the pinch plate 53, the mutually contacting pinch plates 53 would prevent a user from conveniently pulling the desired pinch plate 53, and accordingly, it is uneasy to remove the plug-type connector 5 from the housing 6.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved plug-type connector that can be easily plugged into and removed from a two-leveled connector housing.